pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/Art/Kanto-Orange Islands
W Kanto Art debiutuje w SJ001, gdzie rano szybko się ubiera i je płatki.Razem z koleżankami -Kate i Jun, wyrusza do laboratorium Prf. Oaka.Tam właśnie Art dostaje Bulbasaura.Potem Art, Kate i Jun rozpoczynają swoją walkę.W SJ002 rozpoczyna się wlka, ale kończy się z powodu Pidgeya w krzakach.Kate hcąc tego pokemona łapie go.W tedy Jun łapie Vulpixa, a Art Caterpie.W SJ003 pomaga Siostrze Joy pokonać Zespół R.W środku walki jego Caterie ewoluuje w Metapoda a potem znów ewoluuje i staje się Butterfree.W SJ004, Art walczy o swoją pierwszą odznakę.Dzięki zdolnośći Bulbasaura i jego nowemu atakowi, Art wygrywa Odznakę Głazu.Po bitwach o odznakę, Art walczy z Helen.Jednak Bulbasaur ma typ trawiasty, a Charmander helen ognisty, więc Charmander mając przewagę, pokonuje Bulbasaura.Po walce, Helen staje się rywalką Arta.W SJ005, walczy przeciwko profesorowi Seymourowi.Butterfree Arta pokonuje Onixa z pomocą Squirtle'a ate i Bulbasaurowi.Seymour prubuje porwać Butterfree Arta i udaje mu się to.Art nie odpuszcza i dalej szuka Seymoura i jego Butterfree.W odcinku SJ006, dzięki pomocy Jun i Kate, Art odzyskuje Butterfree.Podczas odcinka SJ007, Art nie wystąpił,a poniewż, bo poszedł sprawdzić jacy są liderzy Cerulean.Liderami, znaczy liderkami, okazują sięsiostry.Jedna z nich wystąpiła jako sędzia na pokazach w Cerulean.Właśnie na pokaach, Art kibicuje swoje koleżance.W SJ008, Art pomagał Jun dojść do siebię po przegranej z Donnim.Potem zaczyna się denerwować, ponieważ Jun i Kate zaczęły się kłucić.W SJ009 znów słucha kłótni Kate i Jun.Po chwili okazało się, że podczas kłótni trenerki i koornerki, Art weszedł do sali nic im nie mówiąc.W sali odmawia walki, gdyż chce złapać elektrycznego pokemona.Kolejnie kibicuje Jun i Kate w walce z Violet i Lily o odznakę Kaskady.Po wygranej trenerki i koornerki, Art razem z nimi idzie szukać elektrycznego pokemona.W SJ010, znów na początku Arta nie było, ponieważ walczył z dzikim Pikachu.Jego Bulbasaur z trudem pokonał Pikachu.Wtedy Art rzucił pokeballem i złapał Pikachu.Potem razem z Pikachu postanowił zrobić ruch improwizacyjny.Była to improwizacja ruchu Spojrzenia, lecz okazał się, że Pikachu zna już ten atak, a naprawdę dzięki improwizacji się jego nauczył.Dzięki Spojrzeniu, Pikachu oszałamia Koffinga i Ekansa Spojrzeniem, a pokonaniem ich zajęli się Staryu i Starmie Misty.W SJ011, Art walczy o odznakę Kaskady przeciwko Misty i Daisy.Po długiej walce Artowi udaje się pokonać liderki, zdobywając odznakę.thumb|left|Odznaki Arta w KantoW kolejnym odcinku, czyli SJ012, Art walczy w obronie miasta Cerulean używając Bulbasaura, Butterfree i Pikachu.Misty zostaje złapana przez Seymoura i zabrana wozem Zespołu R gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie wie.W SJ013, Art, Kate i Jun pomagją Violet, Lily i Daisy w odnalezieniu Misty.Okazało się, że Misty została porwana do tak zwanego Szpitala psychologicznego.Tam Art, Kate i Jun zpotykają Misy oraz Jessie, Jamesa i Meowtha.Przeskzkodą ukazał też się robot Sierżant Jenny.Bohaterowie pokonują trio oraz robota i ratują Misty z więzów.Kolejnie walczy z Kate o Vulpixa pochodzącego z drużyny ognia.Niktomu nie udało się go wygrać.W SJ014, jego Bulbasaur zakochuje sie w dzikiej Bulbasaur, która zostaje po niedługim czasie złapana przez Kate.W SJ015, on i jego Bulbasaur walczyli przeciwko Kate i jej Bulbasaurowi.Walka zakończyła się remisem.W SJ016 jekgo rywalka Helen walczyła przeciwko rywalowi Jun - Dinniemu.Walka zakończyła się remisem.W SJ017, Art spotyka mistrza Kanto - Gary'ego, który został rywalem Kate.Podczas SJ018, Jego koleżanka Jun łapie Aerodactyla.W SJ019 wpada z Kate do tunelu w Vermilion, ale po jakimś czasie wychodzą cali i zdrowi ze znalezionym Lt. Surgiem.W kolejnym odcinku (SJ020) kibicuje Jun podczas jej drugich pokazów.W SJ021, jego towarzyszka Kate łapie Muka.Miłego pokemona który pomógł im wyjść z jaskini.W SJ022, Art pierwszy raz spotyka brata Kate - Sammy'ego.I za wszelką cenę chce dowiedzieć się trochę więcej o ojcu Kate.W SJ023, jego towarzyszka Kate pokonuje Surge'a i dostaje swoją trzecią odznakę.Teraz pora na Arta.Czy wygra swoją odznakę?Zobaczymy w kolejnym odcinku.W SJ024 walczy o odznakę.Jego Pikachu poznał ruch Elektro Akcja i dzięki niemu, Art wygrał trzecią odznakę.W SJ025 kibicuje Jun w jej bitwie z Surgiem, która zakończyła się wygraną Jun.W SJ026, Meowth z Zespołu R (Wywalony) dołącza do Arta, Kate i Jun.thumb|left|Ostateczne party Arta w KantoW SJ027 dawał komendy Meowthowi podczas bitwy z Raichu.Bitwa zostaje przerwana przez dzikiego Poliwaga, który potem zostaje złapany przez Arta.W SJ028, znów dawał komendy Meowthowi w jego bitwie z Raichu.Bitwę wygrał Meowth.W SJ029 walczył z Macy i jej Electabuzzem.Bulbasaur od razu przegrał, a całą bitwę wygrała Macy.W SJ030 kibicuje Jun i Meowthowi podczas pokazów.Jun i Meowthowi udaje się wygrać drugą wstążkę.W SJ031 Art walczy w Turnieju Pokemon z Hermioną.Pokonuje ją przechodząc do drugiej rundy.W SJ032 walczy z Macy w Turnieju i pokonuje ją, dzięki Słonecznemu Promieniu Bulbasaura.W SJ033 walczy z Jun i pokonuje ją dochodząc do finału.W SJ034 Art walczy z Kate w finale turnieju o wygraną i posadę mistrza Kanto.Walkę, turniej i posadę mistrza dostaje Kate.W SJ035, Art, Kate i Meowth poszli do Centrum Pokemon na ucztę świąteczną.Po zjedzeniu Art zaczął walczyć z Siostrą Joy.Butterfree poznał Psychikę i pokonał Jynxa.W SJ036 atakuje go i Kate wielki Victreebell.Art, Kate, Helen i Erika wkońcu dowiadują się co się stało i pomagają Victreebellowi i jego preewolucjom wrócić do lasu.W SJ037 Ar spotyka swojego ojca - Johna i poznaje nowego pokemona Helen - Aracanine'a.Później Art walczy o odznakę z Eriką i zwielką trudnością udaje mu się wygrać czwartą odznakę.W SJ038 kibicuje Jun w jej walce z Eriką.Kate wygrała i zdobyła Odznakę Tęczy.W SJ039 razem z Kate, Helen i Meowthem wchodzą do Strefy Safari.Tam poznają wiele pokemonów których jeszcze nie znali.Spotkali tam wygłodniałą Dragonair i jej dzieci dwoje Dratinich.Po obiedzie zaatakowali ich Zespół R który dzięki Victreebellowi rozdziela bohaterów i Dratinich od Arta, Meowtha i Dragonaira.Potem Zespół R poddaje się i Art oraz pokemony zaczęli szukać paczki.Kate, Helen i dwoje Dratinich odnajdują się, a potem Art łapie Dragonaira.Dzieci Dragonaira łapią Kate i Helen.W kolejnym odcinku (SJ040) Art używa Poliwaga by ugasić palące się Centrum Pokemon.Później Squirtle Kate ewoluuje w Wartortle'a i gasi pożar z większą siłą.W SJ041 walczy z Shanon używając Pikachu.Art przegrał i dostał od Shanon Kamień Gromu.Wieczorem położył Kamień na oknie, gdyby Pikachu chciałby ewoluować.Pikachu przepołowił kamień i uciekł.Potem się znalazł i zawalczył z Shanon w rewanżu.Artowi udało się pokonać potężnego Raichu.W SJ042, Bulbasaur Arta ewoluuje w Ivysaura.Art bardzo się z tego ucieszył i przytulił Pokemona Bulwę.Potem Art powrócił Ivysaura i razem z paczką poszli dalej.W SJ043 ratuje Dragonaira, Chansey Joy i Growhlite'a Jenny z rąk Zespołu R.Później za uratowanie, Art odstaje od Jenny Growhlite'a. W SJ044 poznaje ojca Kate i Sammy'ego i dowiaduje sie o złowieszczym planie Zespołu R.W SJ045 Art i Kate spotykają Jun i Donnie'go.Gdy Art widział Chrisa ostatnio jako Charmeleon, teraz zobaczył go jako Charizard.A Squirtle Donniego stał się Blastoisem, a Haunter - Gengarem.W kolejnym odcinku (SJ046), zostaje wysłany na misję szukania prehistorycznych pokemonów.W kolejnym odcinku (SJ047) ratuje Helen od Aerodactyla, któy później staje się Aerodactylem Helen.W SJ048, Art poznaje nowego pokemona Macy - Magmara.Potem kibicuje walkę Helen i Macy, która została zakończona wygraniem Helen.W SJ049, kibicuje Helen podczas pokazów, które później Helen wygrywa, dostając dwie wstążki i razem mając 3 wstążki razem z Artem i Kate poszli do Centrum Pokemon na noc.W kolejnym odcinku (SJ050) ogląda i kibicuje Kate oraz Machopowi w turnieju boksu pokemon.W SJ051 poznaje Jeffreya, swojego nowego rywala, który właśnie zdobył odznakę Misty mając tylko Magikarpa który później stał się Gyaradosem.W SJ052 widzi pierwszy raz na żywo wszystkie eeveelucje w Kanto.W F01 (część 1) proponuje pójście jeszcze raz na turniej boksu pokemon, ale siła legendy Mewa krzyżuje im plany.W F01 (część 2) znajdują zamknięte drzwi do kwatery głównej Zespołu R.W 3 częsci filmu otwierają te drzwi dzięki atakom ich pokemonów.Później Kate zostaje zabrana przez Jessie, gdzie w F01 (częsc 4) okazuje się, że Art i inni znaleźli Kate.Później Kate przeszła przez teleport do Fuchsia, a po jakimś czasie nasza paczka.W F01 (częsc 5)'''Bohaterowie znajdują się w samolocie GIovanniego, gdzie kończy ładowanie energii Mewtwo.Później zaczyna się bitwa, która zostaje przerwana przez maksymalną ilość % u Mewtwo.Potem Mewtwo używa Psychicznej erupcji i samolot wybuchł.Pod koniec części bohaterowie lecą w dół z krzykami.W '''F01 (częsc 6) pomaga w ratowaniu Mewa i Mewtwo i wszystko staje się jak wcześniej, a Mewtwo i Mew znikają do swojego świata. thumb|right|Nowy wygląd Arta W SJ053, Artowi, Kate i Helen śni się teleportowanie do świata Snów Mewtwo i Mewa.Tam dowiaduje się że pierwszy z trójki złapie pokemona i to się stało.Art złapał Scythera.W SJ054 chce złapać Kangaskana ale dowiaduje się, że te pokemony są pod ochroną.W kolejnym odcinku (SJ055) spotyka swojego odwiecznego rywala - Bradleya.Od tąd trenerzy są razem współlokatorami ale się nie lubią.Później poprosił Zapdosa o pomoc i legenda zgodziła się.Był świadkiem zmiany Zapdosa w wieczną kulę Elektryczności.W SJ056 rywalizuje i walczy z Kate i Jeffreyem o Macho.Macho wybiera Kate i rywalizacja zakończyła się, chociaż ciągle rywalizują kto wygra ligę.W SJ057 kibicuje Helen w pokazach, lecz ta odpada w półfinale, pokonana orzez Danny'ego.Później dowiaduje się, że Sabrina wraca za 3 dni.W SJ058 jego towarzyszka Helen łapie Eevee.W SJ059 poznaje nowego pokemona Gary'ego - Farfetch'da.Później Cassidy, Butch i Persian (Zastępcy Jessie, amesa i Raichu) porywają Dragonaira i Dratini Kate i Helen.Dratini ewoluują w Dragonairy a Dragonair w Dragonite'a i pokonują Zespół R.Póżniej Dragonite przestaje słuchać Arta.W SJ060 dowiaduje się, że do Ognistej brygady dołączył Magmar.W SJ061 chce przekonać Sabrinę do walk o odznakę, lecz ta odmawia.Po walce z MAcy poczuła że jst liderką i zabawą powinny właśnie być bitwy.W SJ062 jego towarzyszka Kate walczyła z Sabriną o odznakę i wygrała.W SJ063 Art walczył o odznakę Sabriny.Użył Pikachu, lecz gdy był słaby powrócił go.Później wysłał Butterfree, która przegrała z potężnym Kadabrą.Później znów użył Pikachu i elektryczna myszka została pokonana przez kadabrę i Art miał teraz bitwę 1 na 3.Dzięki sile Dragonite, wszystkie pokemony Sabriny zostają pokonane, a Art zdobył odznakę Bagna.W SJ064 kibicuje Helen w konkursie Eeveelucji, gdzie ów dziewczyna wygrała.W SJ065 startuje w konkursie łapania pokemonów.Łapie Porygona poczym trafia do walk Top4.Pokonuje Shelly, a w finale walczył z Garym i jego Farfetch'dem.Poliwag ewoluował w Poliwhirla i nowymi atakami pokonał Farfetch'da, po czym Art wygrał konkurs.Nagrodą konkursu było jajko pokemona, które Art przechowuje w plecaku.W SJ066 razem z towarzyszkami - Kate i Helen - idą do laboratorium róźnicy wielkości pokemonów.Tam walczy gigantem Krabby'm kontra zwykły Krabby, a jego trenerką była Kate.Wala została przerwana, bo znali te same ataki.Później dzięki Krabby, pokemony i giganty pokemony zostają uratowane z rąk Cassidy i Butcha.W SJ067, Kate, Wartortle i jajko Arta znikają po wybuchu ataków.Później szuka zgub i znajduje, ale Jajko stało się Eevee i bardzo się ucieszył.W SJ068 uczestniczy w turnieju.Pokonuje Bradleya i dochodzi do drugiej rundy.W SJ069 walczy z Jun w drugiej rundzie.Dragonite pokonuje Aerodactyla, po czym Art dochodzi do półfinału.W SJ070 walczy z Shanon w półfinale.Dragonite został niestety pokonany i Art odpadł z turnieju.W SJ071 kibicuje Helen w bitwie finałowej i walce z Garym.W SJ072, jego towarzyszka Kate łapie Abrę.W SJ073 walczy z Kogą o odznakę i wygrywa.W SJ074 Kate wygrywa odznakę Duszy i bohaterowie idą dalej.W SJ075 Art walczy z Jimmym i przegrywa, bo okazuje się, że tajna broń Jimmy'ego to potęzny Marowak, któy pokonał wszystkie 3 pokemony Arta.W SJ076 pomaga w "odbagnianiu" jeziora Psyducków i Golducków.W SJ077 razem z Pikachu uczy się surfować.W SJ078 spotyka znaną mu siostrę bliźniaczkę Kate - May.W SJ079 razem z Kate gubią się na wyspie wszystkich strachów.Później wszystko wraca do normy.W SJ080 kibicuje Helen w jej pokazach które wygrywa.thumb|left|Art w KantoW SJ081 ogląda bitwę Kate i Blaine'a o Jun.Kate tak jakby przegrała, ale Blaine zmienił zdanie.W SJ082 pomaga w uratowaniu Mewa i Mewtwo.W SJ083 jego była towarzyszka Jun walczy ze swoim dziadkiem - liderem sali Cinnabar Blaine'm.W SJ084, Kate walczy o odznakę Wulkanu i wygrywa.W SJ085 Art walczy o odznakę Blaine'a i w połowie bitwy preszkadza im Zespół R który podpala salę.Później Art gasi pożar i za uratowanie sali dostaje odznakę Wulkanu.W SJ086 ogląda jak dzieci jego Dragonite są uszykoane do ewolucji, lecz ewolucję przechodzi tylko DRagonair Kate.Dragonair Helen nie chciał ewoluować.W SJ087 ogląda Helen na pokazach, w których Helen walczy o 5 wstążkę.W między czasie Art zostaje wyzwany przez Bradleya na walkę 6 na 6 nad jeziorem zwycięstw.Pokazy wygrywa Helen która zdobyła 5 wstążkę i zakwalifikoała się do Wielkiego Festiwalu.W SJ088 daje komendy Meowthowi w bitwie z Persianem Cassidy i Butcha.W SJ089 walczy z Bradleyem, ale walka nie zostaje dokończona.W kolejnym odcinku okaże się, czy wygra bitwę.W SJ090 kontynuuje się jego bitwa z Bradleyem.Art niestety przegrał.W SJ091 Abra Kate ewoluuje w Kadabrę.Później z Pikachu walczy z Kate i Kadabrą i przegrywają.W SJ092 widzi wszystkie ewolucje starterów na raz.W SJ093 przywołuje Pikachu a Helen Mike'a by nazbierali elektrycznośc z chorego Electrode'a.Później Joy zabiera Electrode'a a Art, Kate o Helen pobiegli na port do wyspy Seafoam.W SJ094 jego towarzyszka startuje w Wielkim Festiwalu Kanto.W SJ095 kibicuje Helen w bitwach Top16 w wielkim festiwalu.W SJ096 Helen pokonuje Donniego i dostaje się do Półfinału.W SJ097 Helen pokonuje Danny'ego i dostaje się do finału.W finale niestety przegrywa z May.W SJ098 ratuje pokemony z więzienia Viridian.W SJ099 walczy z Giovannim i wygrywa, zdobywając 8 odznakę.W SJ100 jego towarzyszka Kate wygrywa ostatnią odznakę.W SJ101 Art łapie Laprasa.W SJ102 poznaje matkę Helen.W SJ103 walczy z Slowpoke'm Kerby;ego.Dzięki połączeniu Slowpoke'a z Chellderem, ewoluował w Slowbro.Od SJ104 - SJ111 prowadzi zmagania w lidze.W SJ104 pokonuje Hermionę w lidze.W SJ105 jego towarzyszka Kate, w lidze pokonuje Macy.W SJ106 w lidze, walczy z Jeffreyem i pokonuje go.W SJ107 i SJ108 Kate walczy z Garym i wygrywa.W SJ109 zaczyna walkę z Bradleyem.W SJ110 dokończa bitwę z Bradleyem i wygrywa.W SJ111 przegrywa z Flame'm, zajmując miejsce w Top4.W tym odcinku okazuje się, że jest w połowie polakiem, a w połowie hiszpanem. W Oranżowym Archipelagu thumb|right|Pierwszy Shiny Pokemon Arta - Jolteon thumb|left|Odznaki Arta na Oranżowych Wyspach W SJ112 spóźnia się na prom na Oranżowy Archipelag, więc płynie Laprasem.Później dowiaduje się o GS-Ballu, który za wszelką cenę nie chce się otworzyć. W SJ119 zdobywa swoją pierwszą odznakę w Oranżowym Archipelagu. W SJ123 jego Scyther obchodził święto swojego gatunku. W ten właśnie dzień, Art jako pierwszy z paczki miał pokemona z johto, gdyż Scyther trzymając Metalową Powłokę i wymieniając się a potem odmieniając, ewoluował w Scizora - pokemona z Johto. W SJ135 czuje, ze niedługo wypuści Gyaradisa i Butterfree, gdyż właśnie para gadała z innymi pokemonami swojego gatunku. Jednak tak się stało, więc Art pożegnał pokemony i wypuścił je, żeby mogły odejśc ze swoją miłością. W SJ136 łapie Charizarda i Hitmonchana. W SJ137, trenuje razem z Kate do walki o odznakę, a Helen zaś do pokazów. Razem z towarzyszkami słyszą kwilenie, pochodzące od małych Spearowów, które zostały porwane przez Zespół R. Żadne ataki pokemonów bohaterów nie dawały rady zniszczyć balonu Tria R. Po chwili Spearow Helen zaczął świecić, a po chwili stał się Fearowem, po czym zniszczył balon i uratował Spearowy oraz Fearowa. W SJ138, jego towarzzyszka Kate, walczy o swoją trzecią odznakę w Ornażowym Archipelagu, co się jej udaje. W'SJ139 walczy o odznakę Rudy'ego i wygrywa, przez co dostaje trzecią odznakę z Oranżowego Archipelagu. W SJ140, jego towarzyszka Helen, wygrywa swoją drugą wstążkę. W SJ141 jego Gastly ewoluuje w Hauntera, a potem po wymianie i odmianie z Kadabrą Kate, ewoluuje w Gengara. Pod koniec odcinka, Art zostaje wyzwany przez Aprill na pełną bitwę. W SJ142 walczy ze swoją rywalką - Aprill w pełnej bitwie. Art jako pierwszego wystawił Scizora, a Aprill Beedrilla. Scizor pokonuje Beedrilla, ale przegrywa z Gyarados. Art jako kolejnego pokemona wystawia Charizarda, który pokonuje Gyaradosa, ale remisuje z Venusaurem Aprill. Trzecim pokemonem Arta był Ivysaur, który miał walczyć z Jolteonem Aprill. Ich walka odgrywa się w SJ143. Ivysaur został pokonany przez Jolteona, a Eevee remisuje ze swoją ewolucją. Jako piąte pokemony, Art i Aprill wystawiają Dragonite'y. Okazał osię, że Dragonite Arta jest silniejszy i pokonał Dragonite'a Aprill. Ostatni pokemon rywalki - Chairizard swoim sposobem pokonał Dragonite'a. Ostatnim pokemonem Arta był Pikachu. Pokemyszka długo walczyła z Charizardem, ale po zderzeniu Elektro Kuli i Gniewu Smoka, oba pokemony remisują, przez co walka zakończyła się remisem. Po walce, Aprill zaczyna podózować na jakiś czas z bohaterami. W SJ146 Walczy razem z Kate o swoją ostatnią odznakę w Oranżowym Archipelagu. Udaje im się to. W SJ147, Art i Kate spotykają Cacto, nowego rywala w Lidze Oranżowej. Objawia on mieć Mewa i Articuno. Art wystawia do walki Venusaura, a Kate Blastoise'a. Articuno i Mew łącząc dwa Giga Wstrząsy niszczą ochronną otoczkę Blastoise'a i pokonują go. Ivysaur walczył teraz sam. Po oberwaniu lodowym promieniem, Ivysaur zaczął ewoluować. Pokemon po chwili stał się Venusaurem i pokonał Mewa. Niestety Articuno użył Kompletnego Mrozu i pokonał Venusaura, ponieważ ten atak pokonuje po jednym ciosie. Po walce Cacto znika, a bohaterowie docierają do Orange City. W SJ148, bohaterowie płynąc na wyspę Pummelo zatrzymali się na małej wyspie. Gdy tam dotarli, zaatakował ich Shiny Flareon. Na szczęście przybył z pomocą Shiny Jolteon. Błyszczące pokemony walczyły o terytorium, ale przestały, gdy Bulbasaur Kate ewoluował. Pokemony widząc Taniec Płatków Ivysaura Kate, zaczęły żyć w zgodzie. W tym momencie, bohaterowie spytali się Shiny pokemonów, czy zechcą być w ich drużynie. Pokemony zgodziły się i Art złapał Jolteona, a Kate Flareona.